


My weakness

by Hinata109



Series: KageHina Mafia AU Fluff [2]
Category: Haikyu, haikyuu
Genre: First Meeting, Haikyu - Freeform, How They Met, KageHina - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mafia AU, kageyama bodyguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata109/pseuds/Hinata109
Summary: How Hinata got his bodyguard
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shoyo
Series: KageHina Mafia AU Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960888
Kudos: 60





	1. We met

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy, this took me a little to finish.
> 
> This is all in Kageyama's POV  
> ______________________
> 
> "If anyone is going to be my weakness I’m so glad that it is this guy."

Suga lead me through the hallways of the Karasuno clan's home. Its huge. There's at least five doors on each side of every hallway. How do people not get lost in here. I wonder...

Suga takes me out of my thoughts.

Suga- "So, don't be nervous Hinata is a really nice guy. He's actually like a ball of sunshine, sometimes I wonder how he even got into this mafia mess but he doesn't like to talk about his past... Anyways enough with my rambling, How are you feeling Mr.Kageyama?"

Kageyama - "Umm, I am a little nervous. But after passing all the tests you put me through, I feel like I'll be okay..." _right?_

Suga stops the big black door that was at the end of the hallway. I guess this is the meeting room.

Suga-"Okay I'm going to go talk to Hinata and then I'll come get you okay?"

Kageyama- "Yeah okay"

Sugawara walks into the room and closes the door.

I hope I can be of service to Sir Hinata. My last group left me. They said I was useless, and that my ways of attacking were selfish. _Which come to think of it is ridiculous? I mean I always got the kill and I was fast... what more did they want._

I came to here in hopes of finding someone that will except me and my skills as they are. And since I basically had to apply for this, they picked me for a reason right?

I lean close the door to try and hear what they are talking about.

“Come on team do you really believe that I need a bodyguard?” Hinata wines. _H_ _is voice is so light. I wasn't expecting that_. “Hinata, we all want you to be safe and though we know you can protect yourself, it wouldn’t be bad if you had someone tag along with you,” I hear Suga saying. He is the second in command so I assume thats why he's doing all the talking.

  
“Okay Koushi, but if I don’t like him, it's your responsibility to get rid of him and find someone else.” Hinata responds in defeat. _A mafia boss can sound defeated?_

“Yes sir!”

I hear Suga's footsteps come closer and I step back from the door. _Damn why am I so nervous, I know I can pass whatever tests they give me but..._

  
Suga- “Hinata, this is Kageyama Tobio, he was one of the best fighters and shooters I could find.”

I walk in and weakly smile at the guy I am supposed to protect. My heart almost stoped. This guy is beautiful. The crazy fluffy orange hair, the big brown eyes. _It's_ _mesmerizing_. They sparkled back at me. A hint of red starts to spread across his cheeks. _OMG is he blushing? Isn't a clan leader? Shouldn't he be mad all the time or something? How strong do you have to be, to be a mafia leader while remaining this... radiant. He's like the sun.._

I am taken out of my thoughts, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Kageyama Tobio.” _Please say my name again_.  
"Uh-um,The pleasure is all mine Sir Hinata. I’m glad to be able to serve you.” I reach out and shake his hand.

_WHAT AM I SAYING 'im glad to be able to serve you'? He hasn't even agreed to have me on board._

As soon as our hands touch shock of electricty shoots through me. _Is he feeling this too? That was not normal._  
Hinata smiles at me and we hold eye contact while he says to his team “Okay guys please give us some time, I have a few more tasks for him to do before I trust him with my life.” _With his life... I will do whatever it takes to protect him..._

His eyes start to sparkle at me as his team starts to walk out.

_WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING I JUST MET THIS GUY WHY AM I... feeling like this._

Hinata grabs my hand and pulls me through another door into another hallway.

"Okay Kageyama, show me what you got." He says in a tone I can't even begin to describe. His hand on mine, his eyes are radiating, his smile is bright

_fuck... I already fell for this guy didn't I?_

_________________________________________

“Oh! So how did you learn to shoot so accurately?” Hinata asks, with a wide grin across his face. _Cute_  
“My grandfather taught me" I respond, "we would go out into the woods a lot, he had a lot of targets set up for me. It was fun, he always wanted me to become a skilled shooter.”

“Aww thats soo cute.” Hinata says as he practically skips down the NEXT hallway. _c-cute? He just called me cute? no right?_

_STOP. I am one of the most skilled men out here, and I am... what? fan-girling over a tangerine that could literally kill me in a heartbeat?_

I laugh nervously, "Yeah, I guess it is." Hinata turns to look at me and our eyes meet... _I feel like I could drown in those eyes_.

Hinata is the first to turn away, and opens yet another door leading to a huge arena. "So this is the Karasuno shooting range?" I ask, taking in the place. It's crazy big, like a football stadium. "Yep isn't it great?" Hinata asks, as he walks towards what looks like a control panel. I nod.

"Okay so, I heard that you're a great shot. But I want to see for myself how good you actually are." He says turning towards me. "We are going to do a timed rally. There are going to be 6 targets you have to hit. If you can beat Tanaka's time, you'll skip to my final test. Tanaka's best is 15 seconds. When the alarm sounds the game is on. Got it?"

I feel myself getting excited. This is going to fun. _I'll impress you Hinata, just watch me._ "Yes I got it."

Hinata hands me a gun and takes a seat behind me. I walk up to the shoot range and wait for the bell to start.

I take a deep breath and focus on whats in front of me. The alarm goes off and I shoot. First target down. I hear Hinata whisper "damn" behind me and that my friends gave me a confidence boost. A cut out of Suga starts to come up, but I see the 2 targets behind him and shoot them before the Suga cut out fully standing in front of me. Then I hit 2 more targets. _How long has it been? Have I passed 15 seconds?_ The last target comes up. Its a cut out of someone holding Hinata down _(doubt this would actually happen)_ My blood boils. I shot the target immediately my body for some reason telling me that I must protect him.

The alarm goes off and I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. In big neon letters the board in the reads 7 SECONDS ALL 6 TARGETS DOWN

“WHAT THE HECK KAGEYAMA” Hinata yells in excitement and jumps up, “Thats almost one second per kill, you’re amazing Kageyama.” I feel myself start to blush, hopefully Hinata doesn't notice. I watch Hinata jump up and down and listen to him go on about how insane this was.  
I guess it really is crazy, but all I could think about is how I need to pass this, so I can protect him. And always be with him

“Okay Kageyama, it's time for the last test.” I hear Hinata's sweet voice ring. He smirks. “Its going to be a match, you vs. me.” _wait what?!_

“Um.. Mr. Hinata, sir are you sure this is okay?” I say a little nervous again

“Are you doubting my skills Kageyama?” Hinata questions, raising a brow

 _I don’t want to hurt him, he’s so small but..._ “No I just…”  
Before I can even finish my sentence, Hinata says “Then let's go if you can shoot that fast, I wanna see how you fight.”

___________________________

“Okay Kageyama, this is how its going to work. Daichi will be our ref. Any weapon is allowed, just you know if you use a gun don't shoot. As soon as one of is pinned for 3 seconds, its game over. Got it?” Hinata says.

“Yes sir I - I got” I stutter. This is a little intimidating, will the rest of the group attack me if I accidentally hurt him?

We get into position and Daichi yells “START”

Hinata slowly walks toward me. He's like a lion ready to attack his prey. I freeze. _Come one body move!!!_

Hinata charges, and before I realize it, he's behind me holding my arms back and has a knife pointed right at my gut. I quickly break one arm free and reach out and grab his hand, twisting it just enough to get him to let go of the knife. I grab him and pin him against my body, my arm around his neck, and the knife point toward his stomach. 

His body is warm and his scent is sweet. My whole body is wishing this wasn't a match..

I'm broken out of my thoughts, and realize Hinata's legs are around my neck and a gun is pointed at my head. Hinata whispers just loud enough for me to hear, “You didn’t think this would be easy would you.” _oh, he has a voice like that too huh..._

I chuckle and fall back slamming Hinata to the ground, disarming him. “To be honest I was a bit nervous I’d hurt you, but I see that you can take it. No wonder you lead this group.” Hinata laughs. _Wtf… his laugh is beautiful._ Again my thoughts are interrupted by a voice that sends shivers down my spine, “Hey now Tobio, don’t take your eyes off me.” And with that Hinata flips us over, and he hovers over me. Then I some how end up face down, with my arms pinned behind my back, a knife right at my neck yet again. Before I can react, Daichi blows the whistle and announces “As always Boss is the winner.”

Hinata gets off of me and lets out a hand for me to take, “That was one of the best matches I've had in a while… for a second there i thought that I might lose.”

I smile and ask "Umm, will I still get to stay?" Hinata laughs loudly making my heartbeat faster than I ever thought it could. 

"Of course Kageyama, I want to see what kind of excitement you bring me." He smirks. Its like he's trying to tease me.

Kageyama - "You know I would have won, If I hadn't gotten um.. lost in thought." Hinata turns and looks at me still smirking. He reaches up, grabs my collar and whispers into my ear again, “Hey now Tobio, don’t take your eyes off me.”

My throat dries. Oh god, this job is going to be wild. I look back at Hinata, pretty my face is saying that he already has me wrapped around his finger.

“Sir Hinata it would be an honor to serve as your bodyguard.”

  
Hinata's sparkle and a huge adorable smile takes over his face. “You can drop the sir, just call me Hinata.”

I smile back and my body relaxes at the sight of his smile. If anyone is going to be my weakness I’m so glad that it is him.


	2. I think I love you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama confesses to Hinata 
> 
> HAPPY KAGEHINA DAYYYYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAGEYAMA'S POV
> 
> _______________
> 
> "I love you too"

It's been a year since I started working for Hinata. And it has been one of the best years of my life.

This ball of sunshine has taught about so much. Not only during training, but also how to talk to people, how to into and out of tough situations. (And yes "into", because this guy is a whole lot of trouble).

After a year of bickering, some arguments, and a whole lot of teasing... I think I'm ready to admit, that this guy, leader of the Karasuno mafia, has actually made me fall in love with him.

It could be because of the way he laughs, it makes the sun seem powerless when compared to the amount of light that laugh can make people feel.

It could be because of the way he talks to me, he knows exactly how get me angry, and I fall right into his traps every time.

It could be because of the "freak quick" we invented. Which consists of trusting each other with our lives, racing to take out the target.

It could be because of those big brown eyes, that sparkle when he's excited. The ones that look at me like I'm the only person he could ever fully trust. The ones that look at me and say _You're already mine_

I'm going to take the leap today, and risk everything. I will tell Hinata that I love him.

_____________________________________

My heart is racing. I can't believe I'm going to do this. What if he thinks its lame... or worse _he doesn't feel the same_

I shake that idea out of my head, its too late for that know. I literally stand in the middle of gun fights, why does this shake me to my core.

I walk over to the training room to see Hinata standing there, laughing at something with Sugawara. 

Sugawara sees me and the rose and a small letter in my hand. He gives me a warm smile, along with a look in his eye saying go for it. He excuses himself from Hinata and walks out leaving us alone.

Hinata turns around and his face lights up just from seeing that I was here, it made my heart start speeding up. 

"TOBIOOO" He says as he bounces his way over to me. _Oh fuck... how am I gonna do this._

"Calm down Boke" I say _woww smooth way to go, call him a dumbass right before you try and confess your love._

Hinata just giggles quietly and stares at me, suddenly noticing the rose in my hand.

I move my arm up to my neck trying to release the nerves building up inside me. "I... I have something I've been wanting to tell you..." 

"YES" I hear him scream. _Yes? Yes to what? What does he think I'm asking him?_

"Umm what?"

"You're going to ask me out right? Like to be YOUR boyfriend?" He says with the biggest and brightest grin I have ever seen. _I feel like his cuteness just skyrocketed... remind me how someone this adorable became a mafia boss?_

 _"_ Uh well Yes, but it's not going as I planned." I say chuckling.

"Tobiooo" Hinata says as he walks over to me keeping our eye contact, "I've been waiting for you to ask me since our second month in training" He says that huge smile still beaming up at me.

 _I can't believe he's been waiting since then._ "You know you could have just asked me instead." I reply a small smile forming on my lips.

"No no no, Tobio I'm the leader here, what if I did ask you out and, and you just said yes because I asked." Hinata says, wraping his arms around me. 

"I would say yes to anything you asked and it's not because I work for you dumbass" I reply, making our hug tigher. Hinata lets out a smile sigh of content.

"Tobio, what was your plan. To ask me I mean, you know before I ruined it." He whispers.

"Well, I was going to give you this letter I wrote that explains how I feel, how I fell in love with you"

Hinata pulls his head back to look at me, to see if I'm bluffing, "fell in love?" 

"Yeah" I say leaning my head down to touch his, "I was going to give you the rose after you read it" I look up and hold Hinata's stare "and then tell you that I love you"

In that moment lips come crashing into mine. Sparks fly through me. Our lips move in sync as if this was the 100th time our lips have met. The kiss becomes slower, and the eagerness of the kiss is replaced with slow burning passion, so full of emotion that it could make you cry. 

Hinata pulls away slowly "Who would've thought you could be so romantic"

I lean down and place another kiss on his lips, already missing the feeling of having them against mine.

Hinata pulls away slightly and breathes against my lips "I love you too"


End file.
